Connections between cementitious pipe sections, such as concrete pipes, are typically “bell and spigot” connections. The “bell” connection typically has a greater diameter than the “spigot” connection, which allows for the “spigot” connection to be inserted into the “bell” connection. These types of connections require that one end of pipe be forcefully inserted (i.e., “stabbed”) into the previous section of pipe as the pipe is being laid. Due to the forceful nature of the stabbing process, there is an increased likelihood that the “bell” or “spigot” end connections could be damaged before any actual service of the pipe. The concrete pipe sections using bell and spigot connections also require the presence of rubber sealing gaskets to prevent leakage and to maintain a watertight pipe joint between two pipe sections.
Concrete pipes with bell and spigot connections are also costly to manufacture due to labor required to the produce the bell and spigot end shapes of the pipe sections. Bell and spigot connection pipe is also problematic when thin walled concrete pipe is needed for various jobs, as it is difficult to maintain specified tolerances with smaller components. When thin wall pipes are required, there is difficulty in forming proper bell and spigot connection ends.